Anomali
by poisondropfuschia
Summary: Watanabe Krystal, is just a rude, arrogant, low-tempered girl. She experienced a supernatural incident when forced to move to a hut in the middle of nowhere. With the help of the SPR, they discovered that not only was that 'wanted', terrible things in the past would eventually be exposed, which made the girl the target of the obsession of a ex psychotic director.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Silence. Empty.

Somehow, I fell from the sky.

Then the world goes dark.

And now I am here.

Falling is the best way to surround the sensation that engulfs me.

I began to dive deeper until I was lost in the dark forever. This is from my nightmare. Fall into the dark ravine. Fell into a dream.

Will I fall forever? Or am I going to crash into something? This is not limbo, right?

The warmth of life suddenly swam above my being.

Through the thin air fog, I could see the faint shadow of someone standing in front the hallway.

Slowly but surely what I call 'dreams' made the scenery around my position clearer. Everything is as clear as in the real world. However, I began to doubt whether this was a dream again or not. But the figure in front was still the same, in the form of a large black shadow that resembled a human.

Shortly thereafter, everything returned to its original black state and I only saw a vacuum that engulfed me.

I gasped as I felt something soft—almost transparent—touch my bare skin. Slowly but surely, I felt the fingers of the smooth, textured skin quickly communicate with one another with my hands full beside me, gripping firmly.

My warm hands contrast with ice cold. Its thumb caressed the back of my own hand.

For some reason the waves stopped in my chest and my throat tightened, begging to say 'no', 'stop', or anything else to be free from this choking dream.

Then, something unexpected happened.

_It _starts talking. But what came out was a faint murmur that I couldn't catch so quickly it spoke.

My heart stopped when I heard the crazy laugh that faltered as if the sound was coming from a broken old radio.

The sound of maniacal laughter filling the inner wall, tears running down my cheeks.

_**"I-"**_

_**"Don't leave—"**_

_**"—Love you ..."**_

_**"You won't—"**_

_**"—Understand my feelings—"**_

_**"I LOVE YOU!"**_

_**"I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU!"**_

_**"TRAITOR!"**_

_**"FUCKING BITCH!"**_

My whole body trembled as these words echoed inside my skull. Each entered as a raspy whisper haltingly, before slowly becoming angry screams. A distorted rough voice made me unable to guess who it was.

But at least my previous guess was right. What is certain is that a man. The hand that gripped me was gone—making me relieved to death, but the sensation of her words that I could not understand was ignored for a while.

All I want is to wake up.

I don't want to be here. The presence or absence of something earlier. It's not a good sign anyway.

_**"I will always be there. Watch over you."**_

Finally, as anticipated, the air around me began to thin. Something pushed my forehead slowly and felt cold.

Suddenly everything is bright. Too bright that I feel nauseous.

My body is breathing heavily as a direct reaction. My eyes finally escaped from the plaster of the unconscious and saw a pale, opaque ceiling.

I hurried to sit and parting bangs filled with cold sweat in nervously. Then look at the clock that showed two o'clock in the morning.

_I__ don't usually wake up at this hour._

I shook my head, unable to remember the dream I had just experienced. But, once again, it was only a dream.

_Yes. Just a dream._

I moaned. Dropped my head, was about to be caught by a pillow, but only met a soft mattress. Surprised, I woke up again confused and looked around. Just realized that my pillow was somehow thrown or lost.

I turned so that half of my body was propped up on the bed, craning my head to see the rectangular object under the bed—which was very strange considering it was found in the middle of the bed.

Now, this makes me a little worried.

I hurried away and squatted on the side of the bed, picking up a pillow as fast as possible, as if there would be something scary that would catch my hand from there.

* * *

Another city.

Another school.

Another house.

She didn't really ask for this, but here she is.

Krystal unloads the items after she move.

The day before she had no time due to taking care of her school transfer letter, and also she was too tired to do everything herself. Only her bedroom upstairs she had finished.

While pushing the boxes using her feet, Krystal looks around the large living room that is still relatively empty and dust spreading everywhere. This house is very big, so big for only accommodate one person.

She couldn't help wondering why her mother and father had bought she a mansion as old as this and its furniture while they were abroad— doing bullshit work, who knows when they might come home.

4 months ago they planned she to move from the campus and her place of residence to Shibuya and would make Krystal calm after news of bullying in her school caused someone to commit suicide—even though Krystal had insisted that she had nothing to do with it.

And the semester will start tomorrow.

Sometimes her parents are too protective, but still prioritize work.

_But look now, they even left me alone._

As the only child of a wealthy parent, she was almost given whatever she wanted, but unfortunately all she wanted was the presence of her parents who had often left her alone at home since she was young. Because of that, Krystal's personality is rather bad, even though her friends are worse than her.

Although she didn't feel accustomed to loneliness at all. That girl began to think that they would never return. A maid who has worked at the old house is on leave because she has her own family's business.

Krystal exhales slowly through her lips. Poor uncle Nina has heart failure and has to be hospitalized and who knows when the maid will plan to come here. At least with Nina by her side, Krystal doesn't really feel pathetic.

After finishing cleaning up in a long time until it was dark outside. Placing a wall clock using a wooden ladder, the girl closed living room window curtains and went to the bathroom quickly.

Soon she was ready with her pajamas and looked at the fridge to see what she could eat.

"Damn! I forgot to buy groceries." She muttered between tooth. A sigh of breath came out from her lips.

After all, she only had two eggs, half-filled milk, mayo, cereal boxes, several types of fruits and simple cheese. There isn't even rice. But thanks to the British culture that comes from her mom, she doesn't always need rice like most Japanese do.

Krystal takes makeshift food ingredients to make a fruit salad and a glass of warm milk.

As soon as she finished preparing her food, she went to the living room across the hall from the guest room.

Opened the door using her shoulder—because it had to be full—this blonde woman watching television to accompany her quiet dinner.

Or prefer being rejected, when an uneasy feeling suddenly strikes her stomach. She thinks it would be better if she refused and only focused on her activities.

_It's just a stupid feeling that doesn't mean anything._

In addition, she had discussed every room for people who weren't expected to be at home. Likewise, all the curtains have been closed tightly, so no one can peek inside and watch them.

Now, sitting on the couch, she put a small plate on the table with the remote control requested. She began to search for channels and stopped at comedy shows—which somehow felt out of place in the bleak atmosphere of the house.

When the food is finished, Krystal turns off the television and takes the cutlery. It didn't take long to store and place it on a dish rack. She washes her hands in the sink when she suddenly feels something walking past her.

Instantly, she jumped upside down only to find there was nothing there. She winked and shook her head. Assume it's only because of interaction.

She decided every day to remember that the clock was eleven o'clock.

After making sure everything she needs for school, Krystal lay on her comfortable bed, pulling the blanket to the comfort of the end of her chin.

But she couldn't stop feeling the air, trying to freeze like in winter. Thinking only the air conditioner, she quickly turned off the electronics. And forced herself to sleep, and finally succeeded after changing positions several times.

Unaware of the arrival of the dark eyed looked at her from the corner of the room. An amused smile played on its lips.

* * *

_"Krystal, honey, is everything alright there? And what about the new house we bought for you?"_

_No. I'm not fine_—She thought bitterly_. It would be better if I only stayed in an old house or hotel rather than this dilapidated and dirty house_.

"I'm fine. This house needs serious repairs here, besides a sturdy roof, lots of dust everywhere and things are very old. Thanks to you, I got a place to stay that wasn't much worse than a hut in the middle of nowhere." She answered between her teeth clenched tightly.

_"I'm so sorry, dear, we just want the best for you. You know, your old university had a bad reputation with the news that students there were no good until someone committed suicide. I just didn't want it to affect your grades and safety."_

_Unbelieveable_.

Krystal rubs her head in rage. Just because of the unclear rumors recently, she had to transfer college and the most dramatic thing was to move into a house that had been abandoned for years?

"I know. It's just ... isn't this a bit excessive? Why do you have to move me to this house, in another city? Why not just go to a hotel or buy a new house in the same city? So what's with our house?"

The teenage woman closed the cabinet door after taking a jar of jam, smearing margarine and peanut butter on the bread she had just finished baking, being careful not to set her arms on fire by placing two buns on a wooden board.

A sigh sounded from across the phone._ "Your father and I agreed that you need to study independently. Oh, and our house is being renovated, so you will be living there temporarily. __**Only temporarily**__, all right?"_

Krystal's eyebrows fused when she heard that. Since graduating from high school she has longed to live alone, in an apartment— regardless of where she earns—only to be free from her parents protective behavior.

She put the knife roughly—almost slammed it on the kitchen table. "Then why didn't anyone tell me about renovations? Am I not entitled to know? Am I too young to take care of everything myself?"

Silent for a moment.

Until she hear a familiar deep voice from a distance._ "This is a small matter. Don't be childish! The most important thing now is that you enjoy your time living there, and when we finish work, the house is completely renovated, you will transfer to another college in Osaka. Your father has called me to a meeting. Be good there. See you later, honey. I love you. "_

Krystal snorts in response. "Whatever."

While taking a deep breath, Krystal looked flatly at the bread and milk she had prepared on the dining table. Her appetite disappears instantly.

_My life is full of drama. Very good. Very nice. _

Krystal turns around to get the keys to her house and school bag from the room. As the twenty-year-old girl walked briskly to the top, a look of spite disturbing her beautiful face, she suddenly felt her feet freeze at the turn of the stairs. Causing the grunt expression to disappear.

A scream broke out from her lips when Krystal failed to get her balance by gripping the ladder pole. She froze for a few moments, satisfied that her heartbeat was thumping, before staring intently at the dissatisfied stairs.

_Holly shit_—She thought angrily. Her blood was boiling with anger as well as anxiety from her earlier publication. Climb the stairs with a sour attitude.

_Stupid __parents__._

_Stupid house._

The only thing agreed upon was her mom and dad workshop which was submitted. She found growing hatred against their insane behavior and the way they decided to move her lives from Osaka, if necessary an home in England, which she loved deeply.

Krystal open the white wooden door, take the belongings and go back down then take shoes and walk to the bus stop.

She prefers to enjoy the scenery while taking shops in the streets of Shibuya, in addition to memorizing every path she goes through so as not to be misdirected as well.

Which upset her is because she father refuses to buy her a car although she knows how to drive.

The college where the college is located right on the edge of town, so it's about 30 minutes drive from home.

The fresh, hard air biting her exposed skin as she crossed the road, was moved in the pocket of her denim jacket.

Looking up, Krystal let out a sigh when she saw the bus stop. Three women waited there, standing side by side, discussing something. All of them were girls under her age wearing high school uniforms.

One who has short brown hair above the shoulder and looks fine, except with a dark circle underneath, while a facial expression that shows a strange spirit.

Krystal returned through, standing near the slender iron pole that is moved beside the chair.

The group votes are liked as if they were close friends.

Usually Krystal will ignore a girls talk about bullshit, but today the girl who spent a glance at her looks more cheerful. Her sharp ears rising up.

"I've been working there for several months after the case in the old school building."

"What? Why? How can you work with Shibuya-san, Mai?"

The one called Mai chuckled softly. "Because I need money, of course. Besides, this way I can see ghosts who have disturbed the house in our case before."

_Paranormal activity?_—Krystal pondered. She used to watch various kinds of horror films and research. She even took part in parapsychology.

"Unfair!"

"Lie!"

"I want to work with him too."

"How about we propose to be a ghost hunters?"

"EH~"

One of them screams and whines like a baby, causing wrinkles on Krystal's forehead. Her turquoise green eyes glanced sarcastically. She really hates noisy, annoying people and small children.

What kind of fools follow people they like to be like this? Even force yourself to work on something that isn't necessarily understood correctly.

Suddenly the loud sound of a vehicle approaching broke the half-English woman from her mind, jerking her head up to see the bus stop and slowly open.

Quickly, Krystal walks up the steep steps, focusing her feet to reach her isolated seat, far behind.

Krystal takes a breath through her nostrils before playing with her nails which have been painted green and yellow pastel. She has a habit of changing nail polish with different colors.

Even so, her way of thinking settled in a place called Shibuya and psychics.

"Do you know that housing in the middle of the forest was long abandoned?"

"Ah, you mean a big house not far from here, right?"

"Yes, yes, it is said that the house has been sold and is owned by a student my children age."

Her shoulders tensed when she heard the gossip of two mothers who were sitting right to the right of her chair. She glanced at them through the tail of her eye with a flat expression.

_An old hut in the middle of nowhere? Am I what they mean?_

"Eh? Really? Isn't that dangerous instead? Does she live there alone?"

blonde haired woman hummed in thought. "Unfortunately, yes. Her mother, who bought the house even though she was told about terrible rumors about the history of the old owner, but she said she still bought it for her daughter. Besides, it is practically cheap and the house is big enough, anyone would want to buy the house. If only nothing happens to every young woman who occupies the house, I will buy it for a long time and live there with my child. "

"It's a dream house, even though it has to pay more for repairs. My son's friend, who once accidentally entered the area of the house said that he saw the shadow of a tall man from the window. Could that be it landlord?"

"Terrible. I'm sure it's not only him who lives there. Maybe even that poor woman is a wandering spirit."

What the hell they're talking about? What they mean by rumors and what is their relationship with poor women? If her mother heard this unpleasant news, why didn't she tell her? And who is that woman they are talking about?

Ah, Krystal snorts. She forgot her mother was skeptical of baseless rumors, especially when it was connected with ghosts. Luckily, Krystal was not prohibited from studying parapsychology, with one condition, one day she would become the heir of the company.

* * *

The school day passes like it's blurred. Right now Krystal is at the supermarket, needs to buy some food and cleaning. As well as to memorize the city.

Well. The shopping list is quite long, especially since she recently moved so she has a lot to buy. Being accustomed to not eating rice, she needed to buy more sandwiches and pasta.

There is spaghetti, sausage, sugar, tea, coffee, bacon, milk, cheese, pasta sauce, meat, fruits and vegetables.

_Oh, and don't forget about wine._

It's been a while since she drank wine. Moreover, her parents never stopped to remind her to **never drink alcohol**, even though the woman was legitimate to drink in England. Surely she had been secretly hiding from them.

Unlike others, Krystal always drinks alone, the most she likes is wine and beer.

Especially in here, Japan, requires people to drink for at least 20 years old.

Krystal pushes the grocery trolley to the rightmost shelf, where she picks up the pad box, new tissue, laundry soap and shower soap.

She stretched her neck to look for where the breakfast ingredients were. Then take two boxes of cereal and bread.

That is the last list.

Finally she was in front of the cashier. Luckily, the store wasn't too crowded so she could directly pay.

The rickety wooden door is pushed open, throwing bursts of autumn wind when Krystal enters, quickly closing, once again she is in the warm comfort of her home. Quickly taking off her jacket, she hung it on a hanger, kicked her shoes at random and put on home slippers.

Without wasting time that woman ran into the kitchen carrying a heavy grocery bag and clumsily putting her belongings where they should be.

When finished, she poured drinking water from the bottle of the fridge and headed for her room. The blonde girl laid down her belongings before lying on the sofa near the window. She felt tired after traveling home from campus with a bus that continued shopping at the grocery store.

She reached into her bag and tried to take the earphones. She intends to listen to a song and close her eyes.

Using her earphones, Krystal turned the volume of her music loudly. While enjoying the beat of her favorite music and rapper, when suddenly the song stops and lights up on its own.

Krystal who is disturbed glances at her cellphone battery which is still full of confusion. Then the music flashed again and a few seconds died. It continued to repeat until the song accidentally turned to an instrumental piano song that she had never heard.

It was even more frightening when she caught a strange static and though she was reluctant to listen carefully. It voice was like a man's groans.

Her shoulders stiffened. A second later she immediately threw her cellphone and earphones onto the coffee table, then moved from her place.

"Damn it! Can't I relax at home alone," She grumbled angrily as she rubbed her hair.

Although a little reluctant, she was too tired to deal with the strangeness in this house. So Krystal takes her clothes and changes directly to her pajamas.

A few hours after he watched the girl fall asleep, Rey couldn't stop smirking. She is close. Very close. He could almost approach it and bend in front of her face so he could force his lips against her lips.

It has been a long time since he could do any of these things, and now the opportunity to do so is increasingly possible.

He wondered if her lips were as soft as they looked, he wondered if they had a certain taste. Even her skin looks soft to the touch. And what's her opinion about that voice?

How amazing to knowing.

The sound of the morning bird greeting, Krystal moves from her stomach to her back amid the noise. She winked her turquoise eye and looked at the alarm clock on the one night stand. The watch was read at nine in the morning, so she thought it appropriate to wake up after staying up late doing the homework assigned by Mr. Franklin—a lecturer from America who works on her campus.

"A beautiful Sunday," she murmured as she stretched her stiff arms and legs.

Luckily no annoying sound woke her. If it's at night, the girl doesn't hear it.

Pushing several strands of blonde hair with ombre turquoise out of her face, she lazily changed into casual clothes.

With a white shirt and black short pants, she came out of the room and walked into the bathroom to start her routine.

After breakfast of cereal, with a full belly the blonde girl took a vacuum cleaner from the storage room. Thus, she headed for the cellar. Standing on a chair, she placed the cleaner and a cloth on the floor. She removed the items from each glass shelf. Once finished, she began to clean the area.

The legs rest on each other and the chin rests on the palm of his hand, while sitting on a cabinet full of equipment, a smirk spreads on his lips as he watches Krystal clean.

The little girl looks relaxed. Makes sense because he hasn't done anything else today. In addition, she was clearly encouraging the anxiety given by his presence. Which is rather frustrating.

He suspected that his ability to do so would soon change. She couldn't ignore the vulnerability he gave her forever. Especially when the intensity increases.

Down from the couch, blonde girls check every corner. She hasn't finished exploring this house, especially a house that has three floors—with a basement that functions as a laundry, a cellar and an empty room.

Taking a deep breath, she walked to another metal rack containing cardboard. Dusty boxes stand on its surface. Her mother said that it was the previous owner of the house and no one wanted to take it back.

It will be troublesome if damage someone else's belongings. But, it is said that all of it has never been touched for decades.

But is there a reason for that?

Can't anyone touch them?

Then, can she have it?

The girl was still busy with her own thoughts when she saw a paper sticking out under one of the boxes.

Her hand gripped the edge of the picture, and she brought it closer to her eyes. Look closely at the two people in the photo. By the way they sat down, the brunette young woman wearing a maroon dress sat in a chair with a man in the same colored clothes, standing with her hands on her shoulders, she felt as if they could jump right out of a novel.

They look perfect together. Almost unreal. If it wasn't for the slanted smile that seemed forced upon her, she would have thought they were a happy couple.

Not only was her appearance stunning and innocent-looking, but she also saw a slight resemblance to the basis of her face to herself, which somehow made her fuzz stand up.

_Who is this person? Are they real landlords?_

She frowned at that thought. Of course she could be mistaken in seeing the young woman as 'poor girl' and the man behind her was the real landlord who had been talked about by the mothers on the bus the other day.

But why are photos like this placed carelessly like this? Come to think of it, the homeowner doesn't seem to have a relative or relative who will take care of the house after he dies. Even this place has a very bad and old building.

The floor is made of wood which will make an annoying creak every time she walk on it. Some walls look worn and peeling paint, but Krystal is too lazy to make changes. Even the worst of the room here is the cellar.

In spite of the chaos of various furniture, the dark areas were illuminated by dull light from small light bulbs above the dusty ceiling. What worried her about the words of the gossiping mothers about the spirit of the tall man who was in this house.

Although that is not entirely true.

Unconsciously something stood nearby and checked the worn photo that she was holding with an expression that was difficult to interpret.

Nearly barren light flooded a room filled with a variety of untreated plants and many leaves had fallen on the wooden floor. It shines through the windows and the glass roof of the solarium because it has no curtains. Everything in the room seemed normal, except for a girl lying unconscious.

Rey is waiting for his new lover to wake up. He had tried to transfer it using his strength and in fact it worked on human girls. Something about her is interesting, especially since before that tactic didn't apply to someone.

Maybe if Krystal has ESP ability, she can see his true figure and talk about each other's personal things. That's as nice as it sounds.

Bored, he crouched next to her head. Rey blew a strand of messy bangs on her face, such movements caused him to sit closer and stretch his fingers toward her.

Unfortunately. The man couldn't feel anything. Even with moonlight on it. His lips turned into a frown as he lay down and hugged her tightly like a child who was afraid of being abandoned by his mother.

For Rey, this position is the most fun. His girlfriend might realize how he hugged her. He wondered if her cheeks would heat up and whether shame would be seen in the eyes of her beautiful turquoise.

He greedily tried to inhale her distinctive aroma that smelled of soft flowers in spring. In stark contrast with the smell of dead plants around it. His right hand slid down under her chin firmly, as he traced the right side of her jaw line and neck.

Tilting his face to face her, Rey leaned his head. Bringing her cheeks closer to him lips, he breathed lightly on her white skin and watched happily when Krystal didn't dodge.

She had nowhere to go, except because she was sleeping. "Don't worry. I'll soon find a body to have," he whispered as he wet her cheeks.

Frankly, he is happy that Krystal doesn't look like a girl in the past. If so, Rey might have killed her. Then again, it's hard for her to see him. There are many other things he can do with women who are sleeping in his arms.

Still, he didn't want to be rushed. Doing so will make some of his actions immediately make his new lover run away from home. And the man wants to make her here all the time.

Watching her sleeping figure, Rey sank his face into her soft neck and clasped her body protectively. No rush is a difficult task. If he can't help himself, he will hold her at home and will never let her go.

It is early morning and will approach dawn. Time is running slowly but not as bad as before. For now, he will only make his presence known. So Rey stood next to her and watched.

Her eyes flickered open before closing again. The amount of darkness doesn't feel familiar because she likes to turn off the lights before going to sleep. But when Krystal wakes up, her back hurts.

The eyes that were still closed by the eyelid moved restlessly, frowning deeply when they felt a very strong sensation of cold. When did the mattress change?

She curled up in an awkward position, and it was only after she gasped that she immediately sat down that she realized why.

Krystal is in a solarium that is rarely visited, which is surprising. Considering she had never experienced sleep walking before.

Stricken with panic, causing the girl to sit fully and throwing her legs to the side. Not to mention the overwhelming cold on her right cheek caused she to touch the area with confusion. That's no fun.

The entire surface of her body feels sticky. Her chest up and down following her breathing that isn't normal. She woke up feeling like she had entered a marathon race.

Don't know since when, she slept on the cold wooden floor, so it's proper that her spine feels stiff. Even though the whole room in the house is always cold, especially in the basement and she doesn't see any heating.

She exhaled slowly after things got better.

Her eyes staring at the withered bloody red rose petals now rolled into the surrounding landscape. Glass moonlight above the ceiling illuminated the entire room. Luckily, today she only has afternoon classes so Krystal doesn't need to be afraid if it's too late for campus.

But then she realized that she faintly smelled smoke. She rushed out of the room even though she was stumbling a little by the amount of pain and the dark room without looking back and following the direction of the scent for fear of fire.

The smell then disappears as she turns around and stands in front of the tv room, Krystal hesitantly enters and checks every electrically connected object.

When she peeked down the cable-filled TV rack, Rey entered the room. From there, he just watched she walk around the area, as she inspected every nook and cranny. That's an interesting thing to watch, especially the look of panic on his girlfriend's face.

Before she walked to her room, she stopped in her tracks. Her ears tightened and stood up, immediately sharpening her sense of hearing. The woman felt she had heard something strange.

Spontaneously the woman peered over her shoulder, and glanced at the area she had just visited. Nothing has changed.

Although she wasn't sure, she slowly turned her body 360 degrees to get a better angle.

A wrinkle appeared on her forehead when she didn't see the discovery. But after thinking hard, while shrugging hee shoulders nonchalantly, she decided to return to her room and sleep.

When she wakes up, she will get ready for school.

But for now her mind focused on getting into bed.

Not even getting under the blanket, she fell into bed, curled up with her face measured on the pillow and went back to sleep.

Several days passed after what happened that night, nothing happened. Not with electronics that turn on or turn off on their own, not with sleep walking, no calls from her parents or strange noises.

After finishing lunch, Krystal goes to the bathroom to get a clothes basket. There are only two things that remain in place. The cold that sometimes covers her from one direction and the anxiety of another presence in the house.

On the way out of the bathroom, the blonde girl walked past the cellar whose door was under the stairs. Arriving at the laundry, she began to sort clothes and put it into the machine.

Krystal brings out the laundry basket from the laundry. She felt chills rising up to her spine as if she were being watched.

While ignoring that, the tail of her eye caught the door of the suspicious basement — covered in carelessly nailed wood and had a black 'forbidden' writing that was almost gone and covered with dust.

But it was not only that which made her anxious, but the pungent odor that came from unknown exactly where. She didn't dare to approach an empty room, but it wasn't like she had the choice to be in the basement.

Krystal rushes up the stairs to her room and does school work.

Night falls, too fast for her.

Sitting on a study room bench, her eyes fixed closely on her essay. She always hated homework. What's more, now the hard-to-get answers she actually made didn't make sense.

Blonde woman scratching her head in frustration. "Damn! Why do I have to learn stupid lessons like this?" She grumbled.

Her eyes focused on the book moved towards the door of the study room that she accidentally opened. She was sure if there was someone there and pay attention. In spite of her hatred of this house she cannot help feeling the fear that has plagued her lately.

That feeling was even stronger than yesterday, and the blonde haired girl could feel the hair on the back of her neck standing up. Goosebumps crept on her arms, she rubbed them with discomfort and an effort to calm down.

_What if I'm being targeted by something that's not normal?_

She shook her head in a daze. "I can't concentrate at this rate."

Trying to get rid of negative thoughts, she didn't care about them and struggled again with their duties.

When this last question Krystal is on the edge of her patience, making her turn to look back. And what she got was only the empty hallway of her house, there wasn't anyone as she thought.

With a loud click, she closed the textbook in a one beat and stood up from her chair.

Her eyes narrowed at the long hall a few meters in front of her. The only source of lighting in the corridor of the house is the lamp standing near the stairs and the study room. Make other rooms look darker. So that the middle of the hallway can't be reached by vision.

She took a step out of the study room into the feeling of the existence of something disturbing.

The girl is alone, but she is not. This is not a mere killer or thief.

Krystal feels it as she walks down the hall. The floorboards creak and moan under the light steps.

Something very different happened. Displayed by an electric buzz in the air, a strange fear that flooded hee body in waves, and an alarming feeling of being watched. There was no one here physically, but she wondered if they could see hee every move.

After not seeing any sign of presence, she decided to ignore everything. Again.

Pulling the blanket over her body, her turquoise eyes surveyed the entire room. The lights had been turned off, leaving a dim light from the accompanying fairy lights. She put her right hand on her forehead tiredly. Blocking most of hee vision, there was little area she could see.

Something seemed to hang above when her eyes began to blur and become heavy with drowsiness. But all she could see from the small gap of hee hand was the lower part of something. Even though she is very sleepy, but Krystal can still clearly confirm if the one floating above is a pair of legs.

The feet looked pale and the size of an adult with cloth pants covering it. It can't be women, seeing it's bigger and longer.

Her turquoise balls stared up at the legs which seemed to be only part of the knee down. Especially when the pair of legs began to swing slowly alternately up there.

The wave of drowsiness vanished instantly, and the darkness of the night was filled by Krystal's hysterical screams which broke the silence.

* * *

A/N : Forgive me. English isn't my first language :')


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

* * *

Her first two lectures have ended and Krystal walks to the cafeteria, where she meets her new friend. She got some food that was served.

Krystal brings a tray with her food and sits without saying much. While her friends were chatting excitedly about the topic of hot men on campus she didn't want to hear.

A heavy sigh left her mouth as she just turned her fried noodles lazily. She has no appetite at all, but skipping meals isn't good either. This didn't escape the attention of her two friends. Everyone at the table looked at each other.

"Krystal, is something wrong?" Kanae asked.

The girl almost dropped her fork in response, not anticipating it to overcome her reluctance to eat.

"I just ..." Another long sigh. "Just tired, I don't know," She answered bitterly.

"Are you sick?" Hikaru asked later, rubbing her hands on the table in a soothing way.

She grimaced when touched, still unsure whether to explain it even though there was a sweet tone that asked.

"Not a fever, but your face is pale. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." The ombre-haired woman didn't want to be considered crazy by them, especially when she had just made a new friend here.

But apart from that, feelings of loneliness, fear, and anxiety cling to her mind that has been sick, making her stomach spin uncomfortable.

"Do you know house in the middle of the abandoned forest?" Began almost in a whisper, leaning her elbows forward so that only those on the table could hear the conversation.

Hearing that place be called, Kanae looked at her with anxious eyes.

"Yes, then what's up with this sudden conversation? Did something really happen?" She asked as she glanced around the cafeteria to make sure there was nothing strange during the conversation, of course she was afraid that the spirit of the person being discussed was present here.

As for Hikaru, the black-eyed girl doesn't understand the purpose of their conversation.

She then decided to ask, "Huh? So what's with the house?" Kanae glared in disbelief. "You didn't know?" She yelled dramatically. "I bet almost the people in this city know the dark history that the haunted place has."

"What?" Hikaru's face turned pale to hear a ghost. She hates having to deal with scary things like this the most.

Krystal restrains herself from rolling her eyes. "Yes, yes, the point is ... I lived there not too long ago. I really saw it, and—and I'm not lying," She said and all eyes were on her.

Kanae frowned, her shoulders looked tense when she saw the uneasy expression Krystal had just seen this time.

"What? What exactly happened to you? Why did you move into such a fucking scary house?"

And all Hikaru could do was stay still and listen carefully.

"I really don't understand why my parents bought the house. I don't know what really happened before in this house. Do you think that the spirit of the landlord really lives there?"

For a moment she paused to inhale slowly, and the next second before she answered. "I suppose so, even though I've never seen them with my own eyes. Have there been any events outside of reason that you experienced?"

"That's ... well," She muttered and sighed. "I'm stressed. I can't stand being in that house. The spirit who knows who has been bothering me since I came. The first time I lived I had a scary dream that I couldn't remember strangely. From starting small things to experiencing something unpleasant. I didn't know who can help me."

Kanae looked at her both concerned and surprised. She had never experienced such horror herself.

"Can your parents get you out of there?"

Krystal rests with a tired moan. She could barely sleep at all, worrying too much when whatever was bothering her took the opportunity to hurt her when she was unconscious.

"Even though sometimes they can get too over, in this case mom won't let me rent an apartment. She doesn't believe in ghosts and ignores the rumors that many people tell."

Hikaru watched the blond-haired girl who looked frustrated, massaged her temples slowly, and several sighs of breath were heard from her.

That is enough to prove that Krystal is telling the truth.

"I really don't understand why you're parents bought a house in the middle of the nowhere. I think a simple apartment is better, than a strange and ... old house? Like that."

Kanae then took out a coffee candy from her pocket. She gave it to Krystal, which was welcomed by her friend.

After that, silence enveloped the two. There was only unclear chatter and the clink of cutlery around them.

And at that moment, Hikaru and Kanae also stole a little glance at Krystal who was sitting in front of them, leaving behind a lot of food.

"Do you think something bad happened before?" Hikaru asked quietly, trying to break the silence between them.

Kanae crossed her arms on the table. "Said the real homeowner was experiencing misfortune."

"That's enough for this talk. Can we talk about something else?" Krystal exclaimed exasperated.

Hikaru opened her mouth, looking unsure what to say before the woman next to her overtook her.

"There's a friend of my sister who works for a paranormal research company. Maybe they can come and help you. I'll ask her to call you for an appointment."

* * *

Unable to bear her own home, Krystal decides to take a short walk after returning from college the next day. Luckily she only had two subjects in the morning so she could relax her tense nerve muscles.

Sitting on a fairly quiet park bench, Krystal reaches into her skirt pocket to look at a small piece of paper containing the company name and telephone number on it handwritten.

Shibuya Psychic Research or SPR.

Kanae did say that her sister's friend would call her soon. But since yesterday she didn't get a call. Maybe because they were finishing a case on the same day or Kanae hadn't had the chance to tell them.

For a few moments she pondered calling first. Especially after the apparition she saw. The hair on her body stands when thinking about it.

With a sigh, she put her other hand in her bag and pulled out her cellphone. Her fingers decorated with olive-colored paint pressed the numbers.

The dial tone rang when the girl held the phone in her ear. Slowly, she took a deep breath.

After the second ring, Krystal starts to get nervous.

_What if they don't take it? Will I try again? God, what if they don't believe me? What will I say first?_ The phone clicked.

"Thank you for calling Shibuya Psychic Research. Taniyama Mai speaking, can I help you?"

Krystal exhales for the umpteenth time before explaining. "I'm Watanabe Krystal, friend recommended by Michiru's sister. If I guess correctly, you're her friend, right?"

"Ah, yes that's right. My apologies, we're doing cases in another city so we don't have the chance to contact you. Well, what can we do for you?"

Damn. With all the supernatural happens at the mansion 5he can't say everything over the phone.

They have to talk directly so that it's easy to convey it. But Krystal doubts that the spirits at home will be happy if she stays out too long.

"I ... can I explain it be after the case is over, you guys come here and help me? I can't tell you in detail now. But the point is, this something always bothers me after I move to a new home. This hut is actually in the middle of nowhere."

She swallowed hard spit. "I'm new to this city. Classic story, right?" Her voice came out hesitantly.

Mai across there heard a breath of surprise. "Eh? Hut in the middle of nowhere?"

Spontaneous Krystal kept her cellphone away from her ear when she heard an unpleasant scream.

She breathed in through her nose, dampening the urge to curse overly excited women. "Yes. Therefore, I beg of your help. If necessary, as soon as possible."

After the last exchange, Krystal decides to stop by the place to eat for a while and order mashed potatoes, lasagna, and coffee. She really needs coffee, especially she needs to stay up for hours to defend herself from attacks that God knows what.

Mai informs that they will arrive at her house the day after tomorrow. Krystal agrees even though she will really appreciate it if it's faster.

Meanwhile on the other side of the place.

It's late evening, but she hasn't returned yet. Staring at the wooden door, his eyes lit with excitement. Anticipating his lover in his arms that waited a long time, the smile that stuck to his lips slowly faded.

The last time he checked her campus schedule, today only had 2 lessons in the morning. That is why Krystal hasn't come home at six o'clock in the afternoon like this so confuses him.

The sound of clock ticking surrounded the quiet house. Every time Krystal left him, somehow something inside him died—even though he was literally dead.

The eyes still hope to see the presence of a female deer with ears longing for her voice. He would do anything just to hear the girl call out his name when she overflowed with every love.

The eyelids drooped, standing still on the cold wooden floor.

_"Soon I will hug you — and will never let you go."_

* * *

After the blonde girl entered the house, the door immediately slammed behind her, but it was unlocked. She thought the spirit was just screwing it up, wanting to see if she would escape from this scary house.

Surely she had no idea whether it possessed such physical properties, but she imagined that whatever form this creature was, it was not friendly.

Even if she had once seen a part of it leg she didn't help but imagine that it could appear as a monster in horror films or something from the imagination of children in nightmares. Like things under the bed or objects hiding in the closet.

Stepping on the stairs to the room while imagining all of that only makes her spine goose bumps. She really hoped that this problem would be resolved quickly so that her life could return to normal and the important thing was safe.

The idea of bathing wasn't wise at all. Especially with creatures that might observe it at any time. But again, thinking about being dirty after doing outside activities will be uncomfortable.

With these things in mind, Krystal determined that taking a bath would be fine while she was doing it fast.

She stepped into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom and locked it. Even though it didn't seem like she did much, it could help calm her mind.

Rey had examined his lover as usual when she was in his field of vision. The man was glad she finally returned home and didn't leave him.

Because if so, he will look for the girl until he finds her no matter how.

Another sigh floated past her lips, and she stared at the thin laptop, snapping her fingers at the table thinking.

Whatever was disturbing in this house was clearly unhappy since her arrival, but that certainly didn't stop her parents from letting Krystal stay here while their home in Osaka was being repaired.

Sometimes they will be stubborn.

Krystal slides a small towel around her neck so that it dries the water drops from her hair. With a heavy sigh, her grim look moved to her cellphone.

Half hoped that a teenager named Mai gave the news that the SPR visit would be accelerated, if necessary now.

Krystal snorts with amusement._ That's impossible_—She thought skeptically.

A sudden gust of cold air from the thin air behind her, froze the turquoise-eyed girl. Usually if it's suddenly cold like this then there is another presence around it, and it seems very close.

_**"Don't go!"**_

**And it isn't good**.

* * *

Naru came out of his personal room while carrying a book and sitting on the sofa. Mai, who had just finished writing something on paper, stood up.

"Naru!" She exclaimed, sounding more enthusiastic than usual. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

Naru usually has to ask for tea first, Mai rarely offers it unless she's in a good mood or there's something she wants. So this is unusual for the girl.

"Yes."

"On it." Mai cried, still with a cheerful smile. Then go to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. "Naru, here's your tea." The brown haired girl put tea in front of him.

"You took a long time," He said without emotion.

Mai grunts. "At least it's hard to say thank you?" she sneered softly, not wanting her boss to hear it. Then she remembered something important. "Right. I have something to tell you. We have a client."

"Are you?"

Mai nodded. "She called yesterday afternoon and I didn't have the chance to tell you because Lin-san said you were 'busy' plus she didn't have time to tell me the complete situation." She added, emphasizing the tone along the 'busy'.

Naru wrinkled his nose in disapproval. "Why do you carelessly accept cases without the right information like that?"

Mai rubbed the back of her head nervously, an awkward smile stuck to her lips when she caught the intonation of the director's rude voice.

"I mean it. It sounds like a complicated case, so I made a schedule for her. From what I know, it doesn't seem dangerous but ... the information given to me is quite interesting."

"Complicated case? What did she say to you?" asked that boy curiously.

"Oh, Michiru's sister told me before but I forgot to call her because at that time we were still doing cases."

Naru sighed. "Get on with it," he ordered coldly.

The brown haired girl immediately hid the wrinkles unhappy. "She lives in a house that it owner has abandoned for many years. What's more it seems like she is in the middle of a forest. Do you have any ideas?" Mai put her tray on the coffee table while sitting in front of Naru.

"I guess that sounds classic. And then?"

"Yes, she said she had been bothered since living in the house."

Naru pondered this. He felt something was left there, but he didn't know what it was.

Seeing the director's silence making Mai confused. "Krysta just moved here, so she doesn't know much about this."

"Krysta?" Naru murmured, hardening his eyes. "Yes, I mean the name is Watanabe Kri ... Kristaru. Even I wrote it down so I won't forget it," Mai answered firmly as she waved a piece of paper.

Naru fell silent, his eyes closed with his arms folded on his chest. It seems like he was a little deep in thought about the case she was telling, plus Mai had a bad feeling about this case. But she couldn't bear to refuse when the girl practically begged her for help in despair.

"I will accept this case," her boss said after a moment of silence.

"Cool," Mai exclaimed excitedly. "Then it will be taken care of."

"Mai, tea!" Naru called out, when he returned to his office.

He collapsed in his chair and immediately lost himself ... but it wasn't just Kystal's name that he thought of—which honestly sounded like a stranger and he made a mental note to ask if she had mixed blood. Even America or England.

* * *

Krystal tried to act as if nothing had happened all day, she didn't want to risk the creature knowing she was asking for SPR's help to get rid of it. So as usual she goes to campus and does other activities.

Krystal glances at the clock above the front door frame. 1:45. She looked around the house to see if there was anything to do, but there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere. The house is clean.

_They said they would be here around the afternoon or night_._ I haven't had lunch because Kurosawa makes my work quite troublesome, I guess I can also make them dinner later—_she thought.

Initially, he intended to watch her closely, hence the reason he created it as if she was sleep walking and the smell of fire. He wanted the girl to think that if she left him once, Rey would make a home or even herself messed up.

But now, it seems like giving her space for a while might be the best choice. He wouldn't let her escape, but she might be more comfortable at home if Rey didn't do something 24/7. But if she tried to run away, then he would have to return to close surveillance.

With a frozen pizza that still emits steam, Krystal eats quickly. As long as this house is haunted she is lucky to still wake up alive.

Strangely after the sudden cold day that nothing happened again. Krystal has never felt afraid like that before. And she doesn't like this drastic change.

Honestly, she feels messy. She was not weak at all, but she needed to sort out everything that happened and analize the situation.

Hour after hour passed. Waiting is boring. So the girl decided to go to the backyard she had never visited.

Sitting on a wooden bench opposite the willow tree and rocky footpath, the blonde girl let out a small breath, feeling a little calm despite the disturbing presence of the creature.

Terrace was quite wide, filled with red roses that were half dead and withered. That is quite reasonable considering this large building was abandoned for years. And Krystal is too lazy to garden.

Outside it was a little dark except for the flickering garden lights, throwing shadows dancing to the grass below. It was very quiet, the fact that she was alone at home.

A cold wind blows as if to push her to the edge of the door, but Krystal is too absorbed in her own thoughts.

Suddenly the tail of her eye caught something. Her attention was immediately drawn to the faint shadow that stood at the edge of the fountain. Krystal can hear her heart pounding in her chest, while her eyes are fixed on the creature.

It had steam like black smoke surrounding it. She couldn't clearly confirm that gender, the shape was tall and like an adult. Krystal guessed it was the same creature that appeared to her that night. Without looking away, she slowly stood up.

Nothing happened after that, so she hurried into the house.

The SPR van stopped in front of a very large house. Everyone who had been there before, looked at in surprise. Not only because of its size, but the house itself stands in the middle of a forest view that has many tall trees that make it easy for someone to get lost.

In addition, Mai felt negative energy strengthen from there.

"Mai ... does Watanabe-san live here alone?" Naru asked.

"I'm not sure about that. She hasn't told me many things," Mai answered honestly.

Takigawa who helped them grinned at Naru. "I'm impressed you're even accepting cases like this. I think your ego is too high to help with cases that aren't clear."

Unfortunately Naru was not affected at all by the Monk's ridicule. "Bou-san, Lin, start unloading the equipment!" Naru ordered. "Mai, because you know the client, come with me!"

Before Krystal can reach the veranda, there is a knock on the door. Mentally she jumped happily. That must be SPR.

When she got closer to the door, Rey stared between the wooden object and his lover. A series of curse words left his lips as he panicked. He didn't expect someone to come to his house, their home.

The man could easily see a glimmer of hope in hee eyes. There's a good chance that it's someone she knows. Someone who she thought could help her.

After all, he didn't know what to do. He could carry out the plan now, but such an action would invite more people here. Therefore, he would leave it alone, just for now so as not to make outsiders suspicious.

Mai knocked and the door opened a few moments later, by a young woman as tall as Naru. The stranger doesn't even need to raise her head to look at Naru if they stand facing each other.

Teenager was astonished to see a woman who had such a tall body. Plus hee unusual look looks amazing. Pale blonde hair with turquoise green ombre—matching the color of her eye-catching eyes—in some parts with one side of a small braid and the other side clamped, letting a little of her bangs fall over her eyelids to the right length.

Even though her eyes had a sparkle of confidence in them, Mai caught a glimpse of anxiety. Maybe with what happened recently.

"Watanabe-san?" asked the brown-eyed girl unsure.

Who was called tried to smile, but as a result she looked like a grimace. "Please, just Krystal. Come in!"

"There are still two people outside who will enter, they are carrying equipment," Mai said.

Homeowner just nodded and left the front door open to make it easier for them to get in and out. "I assume you are Taniyama-san?"

Somehow she felt she had seen this girl before. But she can't put a finger on it.

"Yes, I received your call before. Mai is fine." Mai smiled.

"Thank you very much for coming, I really appreciate it."

Mai walks into the living room with Krystal. "Don't worry about that." She looks at Naru when Krystal turns around to meet him too.

Naru bowed his head politely in response before taking a step to the door. They think it's best to wait until everyone is there to make an introduction, so they don't have to repeat themselves. So, they are shown to base first.

It was originally a TV room that was quite spacious, it could even be used to sleep more than 5 people. Next to it is Krystal's bedroom and the room in front of the solarium which has walls and a glass roof, usually used to relax accompanied by natural sunlight.

After all the monitor equipment was placed there, everyone gathered in the large living room. Krystal then starts to make an introduction. She sat on the single couch on the far right, making it easier for SPR members to see.

"Thank you in advance for bothering to come," She bowed her head slightly in respect. "I'm Watanabe Krystal, the owner of this house."

Mai felt she had the task of introducing her coworker. "This is the company's director, Shibuya Kazuya. I am his assistant and the one next to him is another assistant, Lin Koujo."

Naru said nothing, he was even looking around the room with renewed interest, while Lin only slightly bowed his head.

"And I'm Takigawa Hoshou. I'm a Monk, but you can call me Bou-san," the Monk interrupted before Mai could say his name.

Krystal smiles sideways. Realizing that Japanese people usually call Rin, not Lin.

"Lin? That's an unfamiliar name, it looks like you're not Japanese?"

A tall man was somewhat surprised when his name was mentioned very well by her. "Yes. I'm from Hong Kong," He answered stiffly.

Naru narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "And it looks like your name is also unusual. Tell me, you're not Japanese?"

"Naru!" Mai protested, feeling uneasy asking such a thing from a client. But that man ignored her.

Blonde girl scratching her cheek, didn't look bothered at all. "I'm glad you asked. Indeed, I'm not entirely Japanese. My mom is from England and my dad half of Japanese and Chinese. Grandma is from Beijing." She smiled rather embarrassed. "Sounds a bit complicated, I know."

Well, no wonder she has a tall body and physical mix of Asia and Europe.

"Really ..." Naru then looked at the tall man standing next to him who had one eyebrow raised when Krystal said that she was part of the Chinese.

"Nice to meet you." Unexpectedly Naru reaches out his hand to Krystal. Mai and Monk don't believe. Even Lin also shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you ... too," She said when she finished welcoming their hands. "It's an honor for you to come here."

"Thank you for the welcome," Kazuya said with a slight smile.

Even more astonishing when the narcissistic boss can smile casually at a new person. Whereas before he seemed doesn't care.

"What language are you fluent in?" asked Lin. Send shock attacks to the other members.

Krystal counts. "English, Korean, Chinese and Japanese. Why?"

Lin, who is famous for his aura of mystery and closed personality, even exchanges words with her in Chinese. As if they don't want anyone to understand what they are talking about.

At the same time Mai felt knocked out by the presence of strangers, even though she was only a client.

_It is true. Krystal is only a client, nothing more. After this case is finished we will not see her again._

Even though it was a very superficial thought, she couldn't help but feel jealous of her. By her natural beauty, height, despite wearing a loose shirt, she looks good. And again she felt her friendly personality was not genuine.

What else do Mai expect?

Krystal needs their help, so it makes sense if she takes away her short temper. Moreover, she didn't want to give the impression of a bad first meeting to a new person.

Unnoticed by them actually Krystal managed to catch the signs of Mai's jealousy towards her even though she was desperately being polite—whether she was too good to someone she didn't like or it was just acting. And besides, the adult girl could see Mai occasionally glancing at the director from behind.

So, she concluded that Mai had special feelings for him. But it is still uncertain whether as a family or others. She hopes it's the first.

Finally Lin began to prepare the computer for typing cases.

"Watanabe-san—"

"Just Krystal. Sounds like you called my dad."

Naru cleared his throat. "My assistant says you claim that you are being disturbed by spirits in this house?"

Lin starts typing right away and Krystal answers with a nod. "I understand this sounds stereotype, but I just got word from my mom that this is Kurama's legacy. Do you have any ideas?"

"KURAMA MANSION?" Monk shouted. "Are you serious? I heard it has a pretty dark past." He lowered his voice when he saw the sharp gaze Naru gave him.

Mai tried to hold back the laughter behind the back of her hand.

Krystal's expression turned gloomy, her head bowed so that part of her hair fell in front of her face. "Yes. My parents bought this house, mom insisted that I stay here until our house in Osaka has been repaired."

Mai joined in. "I heard that landlord Rey-san is a food company owner who is quite well-known among the people. Apart from being rich and charismatic, he has a model girlfriend so he often talks." Mai covered her mouth and looked down, suddenly feeling sad. "They lived together at Kurama-san's house and one night while they were sleeping, a group of bandits broke into security and killed both of them. This story was finally reported by word of mouth and became a conversation for several years. Even maybe, until now."

_No wonder_—Krystal thought wryly.

Naru looked rather surprised even though his reaction was subtle.

The older boy thought for a moment, putting his fingers under his chin. "Did the news comes from an accurate informant?" Naru asked skeptically.

Unfortunately, this really makes Mai upset, especially she was in the middle of a serious and sad conversation. "Of course," She snapped.

"Do you live alone?" Monk asked curiously.

Krystal nods reluctantly. "They are doing business abroad. So far, only I have occupied this house. There was a suicide incident at my old school so my parents moved me." She added softly, more like talking to herself. "Even though I don't understand why it has to be in Shibuya."

There was a gasp from several people. "But aren't you worried about the rumors people say?" Now Mai is asking, amazing sounds caring.

"I never believed rumors." Lies, Krystal exhales heavily. She glanced at every corner of the room, worried that the creature would make these people leave. And that instinct told her something was wrong.

"What have you experienced?" The director's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Ah, that ..." Blinking eyes like a woman who woke up from a dream, Krystal looked at him straight. "It starts with small things. You might not believe it."

"Like what?" Naru asked monotonously, strangely sounding patient—unusual.

That girl's gaze hardened for a moment. "On the first day I came here I had a dream, but I don't remember what it was. All I felt after waking up was fear, darkness, and isolated," She said between her breaths, fiddling with her clothes.

She then turned to Kazuya and found his eyes lingering on hee fingers. She jokingly thought he was interested in her new nail polish, which was a black and red ombre.

"Cooped up?" murmured Lin confused.

Her turquoise eyes turned to him. "Yes. It started when the song on my cellphone suddenly turned off and turned on on its own, then it tuned in to piano instruments that I had never heard of before. There was a groan of a man in the middle of the music." Hee voice was hoarse, she wiped hee trousers. "I immediately realized something was wrong with this house. One time the door slammed behind me."

Mai gasped, imagining all that.

"Don't you think it's just the wind?"

Krystal's eyes narrowed in dislike, looking rather offended. This is why she didn't want to mention that she moved while sleeping, because they would only think she had sleep walking.

"No way. Besides, I could smell smoke in the TV room, but then it disappeared suddenly."

Naru's shoulders tensed for a moment, turning relaxed so that no one paid attention except Krystal who didn't distract her from him.

"Every time I feel like I'm being watched. And with attention, I mean as if someone was with me, staring intently." Krystal fiddled with the tips of her hair, hiding her nervousness as a hole formed behind her head.

"Is that all?" Naru asked.

The twenty-year-old girl shakes her head angrily. "It started to develop. The climax, when I was trying to sleep suddenly there was a pair of pale feet above my face."

"That's horrible," a loud cry rang out from Mai's throat, making several people stare at her.

"Has that ever hurt you?" Naru isn't affected at all.

"No. At least, it just screwed me up."

"I assume the disturbing spirit is Kurama Rey," Lin said suddenly, surprising Mai and Monk.

"But why is he the only one still trapped in this house?" Monk murmured curiously.

Naru considered rumors about the curse in the house which could endanger the client. Why does something never go away even though it's been more than ten years? So many questions swirled in his mind.

"Lin," called Naru while standing and approaching him. Say something in a low voice so that no one can catch the discussion.

Realization hits Mai when she faces Krystal. "I just remembered. John, Masako and Ayako will come tomorrow."

Krystal's jaw drops to the ground instantly. "Masako? Like Hara Masako?" Mai nodded, slightly amused by the reaction of the older girl.

"No wonder she's an artist, so you must know her."

"At least if something happens I can handle it." Takigawa rubbed his front hair with confidence.

"Well, while John isn't around," Mai hissed mockingly. Monk held his chin in his palm, issuing a series of curse words.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

* * *

"Krysta, are you going to cook dinner today?" Mai asked after she showed the spare room as a room for girls and the second largest bedroom for men. Because the occupants will be Lin, Naru, Houshou, and John. Although they will take turns watching the monitor in the base.

Krystal and Mai were in the kitchen, Mai was assigned to check the temperature in each room, while Monk and Naru checked the equipment and Lin stood guard at the base.

"Yes, I will. Because you have work to do and I still have a supply of meat and others." Krystal glances slyly at the iron shelf containing many bottles of alcoholic drinks from various brands.

Mai followed her direction and her eyes widened. The girl carefully approached the collection of bottles, observing every detail with renewed interest. She wasn't old enough to drink any type of alcohol, so this was the first time she had seen this much wine bottle.

"You ... did you drink all this? Alone?" Her voice is so loud that Krystal has to clasp her hands to her ringing ears.

At that moment the digital thermal sensor goes off and part-time workers go to check it.

"I'm twenty years old. So I have permission to drink alcohol," Krystal answered flatly. Didn't bother hiding her real personality.

Mai grimaced at her rude voice, somewhat offended by her own stupidity. She just hummed.

"Don't tell me you drink every day?"

"No." Krystal shakes her head. "Only at certain times."

Mai realizes that Krystal's intonation sounds more energetic and her facial expression looks more cheerful about to the topic of wine. Previously, Krystal was rather cynical, then smiled and looked at her with sparkling eyes just because she was proud to be able to drink wine in Japan. Wine is like a magical water that can make Krystal behave differently than usual.

"Wouldn't you be bored?"

"Not really."

"Looks like you really like it. You look happy."

"Huh?"

Mai's face turned red and she felt ashamed as if she was caught doing something negative. "Your reaction is clearly visible. Of course I realize that."

"Oh, yeah?"

Mai nodded. "Is there any other alcohol you drink?"

"In addition to wine, there is beer. Beer has a higher alcohol content than wine, so I am slightly reducing the habit of drinking it. Wine is good for one of my diet lists, and besides, wine can reduce the risk of depression."

Mai was stunned by new information. This girl is certainly not comparable to her who was still in middle school.

Meanwhile, Krystal just remembers where she saw Mai. Three school students at the bus stop the other day. And one of them mentioned Shibuya and the 'admiration for the director' sentence bothered her a little.

Her eyes turned glum, she turned and walked quickly to her room. Said nothing when Mai called her name.

Krystal catches her breathless breath when she arrives at the door. She entered her predominantly white room and slowly closed the door.

Her eyes scanned the room, making sure Naru obeyed her request not to put a camera or any other equipment here, because she hated anyone who was ruining her privacy.

For a few seconds she just lay in bed, not moving, before holding the edge of the pillow and pressing her face into the fabric to muffle the screams as an outlet for all the emotions she was holding.

When she was exhausted, her throat was dry from screaming very loudly and her face turned red. She turned and faced the wall with a grim expression. Want to enjoy silence for a few seconds before she has to face everyone.

Minutes passed, noise next to the room began to sound, but she was too lazy to find out. Slowly her eyelids closed and that girl fell asleep.

Breathing filled the room. It seems normal, except if it isn't from Krystal, but the occupants who have been with her all this time. He stood beside her for a few moments before pulling the blanket and lay beside her, hugging her from behind.

This activity keeps repeating and Rey is used to it. It feels more fun if he has a body.

Rey tilted his head, smiling as he admired his vulnerable lover. His chest was pressed against her back and he bent to kiss her neck.

"I totally don't respect your decision." He pouted. "maybe I should warn you more clearly." A crooked smile appeared, showing his dark intentions.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed.

Mai who doesn't see Krystal around asks the others if they see it. But nobody knows.

"Isn't that the last time she was with you?" Bou-san asked confused.

Mai scratched her cheek in shame. "Well ... she just left like that."

Ayako snorted. "Maybe she's in her room, crying in fear or something."

"Ayako!" snapped the brunette girl. Before her eyes returned soft as she turned and closed the door with a fairly loud slam.

When Krystal wakes up, she feels a strange cold sensation on the back of her neck. And when she touched the area, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had been violated.

Her stomach twisted with disgusting.

"Please don't again," She whispered, squeezing the sheets.

She wanted to cry in frustration, but before she did the knock on the door startled her.

"Wait a sec," She shouted to whoever it was. She crossed the room, but stopped for a moment. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something in the mirror.

She turned to the long glass beside the balcony door, wiped her hair from her back and peeked from her left shoulder.

Bruises are printed on the back center of her neck. It is small so it must be seen more closely. That was the area she felt cold.

Could the spirit do something ridiculous with her body? But why now?

When thinking of that cold air blew past her. The air conditioner is off, even the balcony and window are closed. So it might not be the wind.

Putting that fact together, her mind was somewhat damaged and became a panic mode.

"Okay, calm down Krystal! It just screwed you up." She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Krysta? Are you all right?" A feminine voice came from outside the door. "Do I need to come in?"

Krystal rushes into the dressing room that is attached to her room. "I'm fine, just give me a minute!"

She stared at the shadow of the glass wall that functioned as a body mirror in front of her, silently mocking her shirt selection—oversized turtle neck hoodie and jogger pants. The combination isn't suitable for her style.

But she had no other choice when it was cold in the house as cold as ice.

Besides, she didn't want others to worry if they saw a mark on her neck. However, it looks like kiss mark.

Horrified when it's done by a ghost.

Disgusting.

After dinner, Krystal immediately goes to her room. She carefully placed the glass of wine on the nightstand. She surveyed her room but saw nothing out of the ordinary besides digital equipment installed in the corner of the room near the bathroom.

Even though Naru looked at her suspiciously about Krystal's agreement to put the camera down, he finally did as she was told.

Suddenly a wave of drowsiness approached her. She blinked many times to focus.

Deciding that she was too tired, she took her pajamas from the dresser drawer and changed clothes in the bathroom.

She curled up with one of the pillows on the bed and immediately fell asleep. Of course she didn't realize the man who was annoyed now in her room.

Rey couldn't help wondering why she needed to call in the help of strangers, and even let them stay at her house.

The disturbance will take more time than expected.

Going to bed, he sat with his legs crossed, resting his palms on his calves. He sits facing Krystal and traces her whole body with his black eyes.

People usually might only observe the appearance of their prey first, but Rey has seen Krystal many times while she sleeps. And he wants to do something else.

Currently, he was on the right side of the young woman and hugged the pillow. Her arms were wrapped around and her head lay on it.

The man tilted his head and wondered what he had to do to make the girl regret having brought outsiders. There are a dozen plans entering his head.

"Naru, the temperature has dropped in Krystal's room," Lin said.

Everyone huddled around the computer to see.

Strangely, as soon as it came it also vanished.

Naru who was looking at thermal creation hardened his jaw. He clearly saw the dark blue temperature before.

Whatever it is, the spirit doesn't like the arrival of new people. And most importantly, Krystal isn't safe yet.

"We can't keep she there," Mai snapped stubbornly.

"But Naru, you just said, it's too risky for Krystal. What if she gets hurt during the investigation, or what if the bad gets worse and we don't save her fast enough?" This time Monk calmly expressed his worries.

"Do you have a better idea? As long as there is no physical attack she'll be fine. We can install a double camera and recorder to monitor movements in the room." Naru asks, even though his voice sounds normal Krystal can see that his gaze turns gloomy.

Being decoy is really dangerous. If the creature acts differently than anticipated, it is even more brutal. However, what if they decide they only need to get Krystal and outsiders out of the house.

It could be the reason for the spirit to stay and disturb her. The other members seem to be in conflict. Naru's heavy words weighed on them. All, except from Krystal.

"Hara-san will come tomorrow, we can't leave it like this." Naru said.

"Well ... that's obvious, isn't it?" The blonde girl asks. Her voice was calm and clear so that anyone could understand it.

The rest looked at her with wide eyes. Naru frowned, while Lin began to listen to the discussion.

"We don't know what it wants and we don't even know for sure who it is. If I stay in my room and have a 'conversation' with them, maybe we will get a clue." Her voice started to sound humor now. "Besides, what accident can a creature that we can't even see?!"

But no one seems to share the same opinion on this issue.

"A spirit can be dangerous if it cannot be driven away," Bou-san said sourly and firmly. "in some cases they can cause damage."

"You base it on if. And that won't be enough to kill me." Krystal says while supporting her chin between the folds of her fingers.

"Aren't you afraid?" Mai looks the most astonished than others.

"Somewhat. After all, fishing or immediately doing eksorkism without knowing where it came from, which process is faster?" Krystal asked monotonously. She just wants this to be finished soon. To hell with whatever creepy form it was, she didn't want to be afraid anymore, at least, now in this house there were SPR members who were ready to come to her if she shouted as before.

If only Masako were here, maybe this case would have finished sooner.

The rest was silent for a few moments, feeling like what Naru had done. Feelings against rationality.

"I ... I hate to say it but she is right," Monk admitted.

"But ... are you sure?" Mai asked doubtfully.

"Certain." She smiled thinly, straightened her body. "then, I'll go to campus."

"How ..." Mai starting, shaking her head lightly. "How can you go to school if your security isn't guaranteed?"

She immediately looked down at her with contempt. "That creature has never messed me up outside. More precisely, at school."

"You won't be okay," Naru said sharply.

Krystal turns to him, putting on a 'seriously' look. She waved her hand nonchalantly, feeling offended. "Campus is more fun than home. Please take care of my house for me! Oh, and here's the key. See you soon!"

Practically, Krystal rushes out when after handing over the key to the pensive Mai.

"How can she be so relaxed?"

* * *

Her schedule has finished but she still has something to do. She walked quickly out of the bathroom after tidying her makeup and hair.

It was rather unusual to see a school so quiet, but it was strange to find it satisfying to hear its steps echoing from the corridor's floor and walls.

Krystal stops in front of the large library door, she pushes it open and goes inside. A woman in her mid forties sat inside, looked up and looked at him. She immediately ignored the librarian and traced the giant bookshelves.

The young woman continued to pursue her book without noticing that the contents of the library were only herself. The rolling sun cannot even disturb its concentration. She continued to struggle with her textbooks.

Without realizing it, a pair of eyes peered at her from the end of the room.

Until Krystal hears a drag and she sees the stack of books on the shelf next to it slowly slides out, still in the air, a pen from her pencil case is lifted in the air along with the book being opened and the sound of friction filling the room.

Her turquoise balls were rounded and she closed her eyes and opened them again. She must have been hallucinating right now, but when she opened her eyes the strange event was still present.

Krystal watched the scene in front of her with horror. She looked stunned.

When consciousness took over, she was about to leave the library to get help, but the door slammed in front of her face.

Utilizing that brief moment to his advantage, he pushed the cellphone on the table to the corner.

Almost immediately, his girlfriend glanced in that direction and froze. Fear radiated from her as she reluctantly approached the cellphone.

When she reached the item and started to glance back, he dropped the cellphone to the floor.

When she crouched down to pick up her cellphone, he saw her gaze was slightly distracted by the book that was still hovering against gravity.

After expecting this, Rey flew towards her and pushed her aside before the thick encyclopedia book on her head fell and wounded her.

There were two loud crashes overlapping as the book fell next to her cellphone.

The book opens and shows the letters in capital letters.

Recovering from her surprise, Krystal sat on her knees and stared at the chaos in front of her. Luckily, who knows what pushed her out of the way before the thick book hit her head.

Her mouth was slightly open, as her mind tried to deduce what had just happened. One time the cellphone was on the table, then on the floor.

To make matters worse, the very clear writing on the book made it difficult to breathe.

The paper contained the words, _**"If they stay at home, everyone will die."**_

* * *

Bang on the door shocked the whole house. Monk who just finished exorcising in Krystal's room rushes to his room to change clothes.

Frankly, at first they thought it came from a ghost at home, but when they heard a familiar shouting, Mai hurried to open the door.

There, she stood surprised to see her appearance. Rubber band she had put on her braids had disappeared, her face was pale and looked problematic.

"Hey ... are you alright?" Mai asked concerned about the situation.

"No, I don't," She answered darkly. Step into the house and sit on the living room sofa. "I want this to be over quickly." She let out a long sigh as she sank her face into her palm.

Mai followed in her steps, sitting in front of her. Krystal looks different from when she said goodbye to go to campus.

Mai looked up to see Naru entering the room. He looks at Krystal who looks frustrated, then points his eyes at his assistant who immediately explains everything.

"What was that noise just now?"

Bou-san suddenly appeared from the base. Stunned by the confusion a few minutes ago.

"Y-you guys probably won't believe me. I know this sounds crazy." She was silent, his voice broke.

Naru nodded before going to the sofa. "Tell me, as sooner as better."

"You don't need to tell us if you don't want to." Mai said softly.

Naru glared at Mai. They need to know what happens if they have to carry out a thorough investigation and solve this case, because this spirit can endanger the client. Isn't Mai aware of this?

Krystal shakes her head, moves her hands wildly into her hair. "It's okay. He's right."

Mai immediately closed her mouth.

Naru gave Krystal some time to calm herself down, for which she was grateful. So, she recounted every detail that happened in the library, pausing to take time to calm down.

"No wonder my exorcism has no effect. The ghost is somewhere else," murmured Bou-san, cupping her chin.

Mai grinned. "Not because you're bad, is it?"

Blond-haired man chuckled in disbelief.

Krystal grimaces. Her back suddenly felt hot, as if a volcanic stick touched her. But specifically, it was like five big fingers pressed against her back. She began to worry when the creature tried to mark it.

"We better not go on patrol ourselves -"

Before Naru can finish his sentence, a knock on the door distracts them. Mai hurriedly opened the door to reveal the arrival of John, Masako, and Ayako.

"I can feel the energy of anger and something dark since coming here," Masako murmured behind the purple kimono arm.

Exactly what Rey thought, sensitive people like them could not feel their presence and even see it. So he had anticipated this by hiding somewhere safe.

They might interfere with his fun, they can take her away.

It's been so long since he has someone as attractive as his new lover, and he can't let there be a chance for her to slip away. So, it seems like he has to speed up his plans for the day.

At least he wants to touch it, feel her skin with his mine. Letting this mind take over his lost anger.

"Maybe it's because of your insecurity about the new territory," sighed Ayako. Masako glared not received, but could not say anything when it felt like something was pressing on her lungs for a moment.

Mai who saw this oddity rushed to her. "Masako? Are you alright? Your face is pale."

Everyone looked towards the medium.

"I'm okay." Her dark eyes turned to the strange blond woman who was still sitting on the sofa, not even noticing the arrival of the three of them, she seemed to be drowning in her own reverie.

"Who is she?"

Following her point of view, Bou-san began to explain everything, from the introduction, the beginning of the incident to the last experienced by their client.

"I was wondering from the start. Kuristaru, how old are you?" Mai frowned slightly, somewhat horrified by her own voice.

"You started saying my name wrong from the start." She roll eyeing. "My name is Krystal." she corrected, making Bou-san and Ayako laugh at Mai.

Mai poked Takigawa the rib cage.

"Well ..." Krystal turn of her eyes. "I'm twenty."

"Twenty? But you're very tall." Ayako cried in disbelief.

Krystal chuckles. "Actually, since hereditary from a tall father."

"_**Are you from America?**_" asked John, unconsciously speaking English, which left most of the group confused.

"_**No****. I'm a mixture of England, Japanese and a bit of Chinese. Your hair isn't dyed, right?**_"

John rubbed the back of his neck in shame. "_**That's right. I'm from Australia. You have an interesting family history, Krystal**_."

"_**And you are very cute, cinnamon roll.**_" In the next second, Krystal seems to realize what she is calling, she covers her mouth with her hand and bows her head in shame.

"_**Th-thank you**_." John's face and neck immediately heated up in sudden praise.

Shibuya sighed. "Are we done with this chat?" his gaze moved to Mai. "tea!"

"Ah, right. Excuse me." Mai rushed to the kitchen to make tea as usual without being told twice.

"Twenty, huh? John is one year younger than you. He is a priest and Ayako is a Miko. You already know Masako." Bou-san approaches her.

"Ah ... I study parapsychology too." It attracts the attention of others.

"Is it true?" Bou-san and Ayako exclaimed.

"I've been interested in ghosts and such since I was young. My parents were very strict, but allowed me to study 'something that they thought made no sense' provided that after graduating from college I had to become a corporate heir." Her tone of voice seemed to be reading a fairy tale. Which makes Naru involuntarily pull the corner of his lips

A chill ran down Masako's spine. "There's something here," she croaked.

_"Naru," _Lin called from Kazuya's walkie talkie_. "The temperature is down in living room." _

Just then, a chair was thrown at John, but he dodged in time. The newly arrived Mai almost dropped the tray. She immediately stood behind Bou-san for protection.

"Have you seen anything, Hara-san?" Naru asked.

Masako then explained everything ahe saw and felt. Where the spirit hid well, she could only see a black shadow in an angle. It also moved, sometimes even lost. Rey did this out of anger. Masako knows that at least. It is afraid of losing Krystal. Masako didn't blame it because she now felt what the spirit felt.

But she didn't know who the ghost was. What she felt was fear and anger, but hatred predominated. And she worries if it leads to them.

Naru opened his mouth. "Like I said, make sure we don't move on our own." His eyes were sour and sharp. He doesn't like any spirits in this house.

While sighing, Krystal thought about the incident just now. Is John also being targeted now?

Krystal is sitting on the base sofa. Psychics gather to do things themselves in the room.

"Are you tired?" Mai asked, taking the place next to her. "Do you want me to make tea?"

She shook her head. "No thanks." She paused, a little unsure of what he would tell. "Speaking of which, can I get your all attention?"

That was all that needed to be done to make everyone — even Lin, who was always busy watching the monitor, turn to look at her. After all Mai had told her that there was nothing to hide if she wanted to need their help. Which Krystal really appreciate.

After solidifying her decision, without wasting time she took off her beret to make it easier.

"Tell!" Naru demanded firmly.

_Geez, the sound ... I can melt. Damn, focus on Krystal! What's wrong with you ?! -_Mentally she slapped herself. _What do you say about dealing with tough men? Oh, lift your chin and look him right in the eyes. Don't look like you are constipated, or he will find you weirdo._

Krystal looked straight with a flat expression at Naru when she turned and lifted her hair so they could see the bruise on the back of her neck.

"It doesn't seem to be due to violence," Ayako said, advancing to see it more clearly.

"Exactly," said Krystal while tidying her appearance. "This is kiss mark."

Naru's eyes narrowed dangerously, Mai's eyes widened in horror, as did Masako who wrinkled her nose in disgust.

They can't imagine being kissed by a ghost.

"I was sleeping for a while. And found this."

"Did he do something else?" asked Lin, interested.

Krystal shakes her head uncertainly, not sure if lying will be okay.

"Whatever it is, make sure you take me, Lin, John or Bou-san with you. Wherever you go. We don't know what it want yet," Naru said firmly. His tone doesn't give Krystal a chance to say a reason.

So they will pair up like this; Mai and Bou-san, John and Krystal, Masako and Ayako, and Naru and Lin. They were hardly making a fuss this time on the placement of partners - maybe also because Shibuya was already like the leader in the team.

The person she was thinking about glanced back, locking his gaze with turquoise balls, as if he could read her mind. Barely made her waver and turned her head before she waved at him. Without saying much Krystal approaches and stands next to him.

"Do you see that?" he asked, pointing to a certain part of the monitor. There was no light or anyone in the bedroom - which functioned as a boy's room - so it was impossible for one of them to cast a shadow. This is a night vision camera. It was faint, barely visible.

Krystal narrowed her eyes to sharpen her eyes. It goes through the bed and closet. It was the size of an adult, in fact the same shadow she had seen in the backyard. It's just that it's thinner and barely noticeable.

"Maybe it's a camera error," Krystal said uncertainly.

Naru pondered this, deep in thought as Lin explained. "The camera doesn't take energy for several reasons. Our camera is not damaged, this spirit is only good at hiding itself."

"Should we send someone there?"

"What's the use of waiting if we can clean it now?" Bou-san chimed in.

Ayako seemed to agree. "Besides, he has been bothering Krystal and intends to harm John."

"How it is Naru?" Krystal rubbed her arms as her whole body shivered.

"We don't know for sure." Naru answered. "Maybe he is a shy spirit or is too reluctant to appear so Hara-san can't see him. There is a possibility it has something to do with the curse."

"Curse?" Krystal shrieked in surprise.

"That's possible," Ayako said later.

Think the same thing. Masako interrupted, "It's very thick in certain areas. Like Krystal's room and the hallway upstairs. Maybe that spirit likes both places."

"Matsuzaki-san you can start your work." Naru gave the order, as if it were normal.

* * *

Krystal walks to the balcony of her room alone while giving the spiritualists time to do their work. Although Naru insisted on offering to accompany her, she only said that she needed fresh air and wanted to be alone.

She was a little surprised when she got the attention of a man who had such high self-esteem. In fact, Mai and Masako to look at her jealousy.

Although unexpected, she felt happy. His personality is unpredictable, add a face without his expression. Just thinking about it made her heart flutter. As if conscious, Krystal immediately slaps her own cheek.

_Damn, why am I like a teenage girl for the first time in love ?!_ After spending time with her internal quarrel, Krystal returns inside.

"_**Krystal**_." At that sound, her body froze instantly causing it to be silent like a statue. She slowly looked around cautiously. Slowly she spins a full 360 degrees. The unexpected voice from where she came from was making her nervous and she didn't feel safe with eyes on her.

The balcony door which she had previously closed open suddenly, without any sensation of wind hitting, which is usually normal.

But with all the strangeness that is happening, this is normal. Krystal flinches, staring at the balcony with wide eyes. At this point she expects something to happen further.

She moved closer hesitantly and immediately closed the thick glass door. Everything looks so peaceful outside.

Krystal snickered, but something caught her attention. She tilted her head back, narrowing her eyes when she saw what looked like a human standing at the end of the balcony.

Immediately, she jumped away from the balcony and stared at the floor in confusion. Glancing at the mirror, horror really hits Krystal completely when she looks closer.

Sharp black eyes.

A tuft of brown hair.

There he is.

The person in the photo at that time.

She almost shouted to warn the others, but her lips couldn't even open. And then Krystal sees her own reflection.

He seemed very close to her.

With a fairly high stress level, she managed to collect puzzle pieces. He is not outside.

He is inside.

He is right behind her.


End file.
